1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing pixel array, and more particularly, to a sensing device having a sensing pixel array with a sensing function and a memorizing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a CMOS image sensor (CIS) is more highly integrated than that of a CCD image sensor. Thus, a CIS can be embedded with an image signal processor (ISP) circuit on one chip, to perform better image processing. Image quality normally depends on the number of line buffers. Accordingly, a CIS with high image quality requires an increased number of line buffers. However, a large number of line buffers results in higher costs of the CIS and occupies a larger area in the CIS.
Thus, it is desired to provide a sensing device having a pixel array with a sensing function and a memorizing function for reducing the number of line buffers therein.